Can you please stop doing the imposible, Hiccup?
by ynius
Summary: Hiccup was tired of being chief, so he flies on Toothless. But he gets caught in a storm and then being transported back in time. The worst? It's before the peace between the dragons and vikings! Oh, and look! It's his father! The one who was dead at the last verification. And there's him! On the day before the exam. The dragon killing exam.Wellll...it's seems that Loki has a favo
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup was tired. Of being the chief. It was like the whole village was against him on sleeping. So he went flying on Toothless to catch some sleep in the sky.

Toothless too was tired. Of being ignored. So not even 2 seconds after Hiccup told his mother and fiance that "if i don't come back after one day, then you can assume that i am probably on the other end of the world and only then you can send a search party.", he scooped his master /brother /best friend and took flying without a second thought.

When they arrived above the waters, Hiccup screamed. That didn't impress Toothless too much. It happened more often that it should. But he still was concerned. He made a growl that Hiccup understood as an 'are you ok?' Even if they couldn't talk like humans or dragons could, they could understand each other by eyes.

"Yeah. I'm ok bud. Sorry for startling you. Thanks for being with me." On moments like this, Hiccup was always very sensible. He said words of thanks and was searching comfort. Not in humans, most of time. The dragons always sensed when Hiccup was almost at the breakpoint and where doing their best to not cause problem for their Queen slash the Alpha's master/brother/best friend. From the point when Hiccup killed the Red death, the dragons were atracted by him and were flocking around him. Until Toothless became the Alpha, it was discreet. After...not so much. They would attach him like no day. Especially the hatchlings. They loved him. The only human who could offer him comfort was Astrid. His girlfriend and fiance. They were to be married in an year. The things in the village were still unstable. So they had to wait. Astrid understood that the most out of them. So she didn't complained at all.

When in sky, Toothless was wandering mindlessly and was looking for any signs of storms. He was in lead when Hiccup was out of cold. But they were caught by surprise when a storm was behind them. Hiccup was shaked awake by his buddy and they tried to get out of the storm. But it was too late. One lighting shot in frontof them and they were blinded by it's light. The next time he opened his eyes, he was in a cloud of smoke. And he heard voices. One voice in particular. His father's voice. Why-how-what happened?!

"Nobody moves!" Stoick voice rang across the ring. Oh, god. He was in the dragon-at that time it was still- killing arena. He was soo screwed. "Someone is there. Show yourself! Who are you and why did you appear in the middle of the last exam?!" Oh, great. The last examen meant Meatlug. And Astrid still didn't know about Toothless.

"Oh, great. Loki must love me." He said sarcasmly loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Huh? You are Loki's follower too?!" Asked Tuffnut and Ruffnut exiceted.

"Yes, why not. If he is so great to me that he flashed me back in time then i guess he would be nice enough to bring me in my time too. Not that it would happen anyway."

"Aaahhh...i don't understand. You are like Hiccup. Both of you are speaking strange."

"Enough!" Stoick's voice boomed across the arena.

"Oh, how i missed this..." again, the sarcasm.

"I asked you who you are."

"Ahem. Well, as i said before to Tuffnut and Ruffnut, i came from the future. You might not belive me. But i have proof."

"And that is?"

"I should tell only you this. But i belive that it should be fair to let everyone hear this." Hiccup the chief took from his pourch two knifes. He throw them at Stoick.

"These are?"

"One is...Alvin the Treachenous's knife. In the future we made peace with the outcasts and they became a part of Berk. Even if they still live on their island." The rest of the arena was murmuring. Hiccup was looking around and he saw himself. He just realised that he was wearing his helmet. That was good. He could make sure that before they would question him about his identity, he could make them belive him.

Astrid was looking anything but happy. She was red in face but she kept silence. She knew that this was important.

"I hope you speak the truth. And the other one?"

"It's...your sons knife. His first handmade knife. You can make yourself sure if your son shows you his knife."

"Hiccup. Please give me your knife." His father was speaking softly that both of Hiccups were almost reclutant to belive that they heard clearly. The younger one threw his knife at his father who studieted the knife closely. He resigned himself and gave them to Gobber.

"Aye. This is clearly Hiccups knife. I watched him make it. It also has the lads initials."

"And why do you have my son's knife...?" Stoick feared what the answer was. What if his son was dead? What should he say if that would be true?

"We...are sworn brothers. I helped him win the war between the dragons and vikings. He gave this to me to make sure that i wouldn't be doubted when i said that i was friend with Hiccup."

"And why would anyone doubt you?" Asked Hiccup reluctant. This concerned him. He should also talk.

"Wellll...let's say that your first kill was really famous. That's the reason why Alvin was after you. But we all came at a compromise. And now almost the whole archipelarg knows of you."

"What? Pff. Now i know you're bluffing. How can Useless do something right? Like killing a dragon?" Snorted Snotlout.

"Ah...you're telling the true...? I...really killed a dragon...?" Asked sad Hiccup. The older one could see that the younger was begging him to tell him that it was a lie. He smiled sadly under the mask.

"Yes. I know your opinion of this. But it had to be done. It's ok. He doesn't hate you." At the mention of Toothless, the younger Hiccup tensed and smiled a little shocked.

"Y-you know about him...?"

"Yeah. I too am his friend. I was with him when i got transported here."

"R-really?!" Shouted with glee the little Hiccup." How is he?! Is he able to...you know?"

"Yeah. He's really fast."

"That's so...? I am so glad...!" Sighed Hiccup as he went on the ground filled with happiness.

"And WHO exacly is HIM?!" Shouted Astrid as she stormed at the younger Hiccup.

The older one was filled with happiness when he saw her. It was really good to see the younger Astrid.

"Ah...w-well, this is, you know..."

"He is Hiccup's best friend. He lives on this island, but they can't meet under normal conditions. He is the one who helped him to get better at the training." Said calmly the older Hiccup and slowly walked towards Astrid. She showed no fear upon seeing him. As expected.

"What?"

"You know...you really are small." He said calmly as if he didn't just insulted the shield maiden. She got mad as expected but before she could say anything, she looked in his eyes.

'Oh, that's not good.' Thought Hiccup as he started thinking at a plan. His Astrid always said that she was fascinated by his eyes. Even before they were friends.

The gears in Astrid head were begining to run. She spoke softly as a whisper almost in fear to know the truth, but everyone heard clearly.

"Hiccup...?" Asked uncentrainly the younger girl.

Hiccup blinked for a few seconds. The younger him was a little confused. But it was true. His eyes were the same as the strangers.

The the older Hiccup laughed.

"W-why are you laughing?" Asked the voice of reason, Fishlegs.

"Ok. Ok. Wait a second. So THAT'S Hiccup? The Useless?!" Asked Snotlout confused.

"Well," said Hiccup the older," that was fast. I hoped to prolong the inevitable just a little. But Astrid was faster. As expect of you." He leaned closer and whispered in her ear "You must really like my eyes if you recognized in a few seconds." Astrid blushed and looked away not making any remarks.

"Hiccup...?" Asked Stoick. Was he really his son?" Show your face. If you really are my son, then you must have a scar on your face. Astrid, please check."

Hiccup took off his helmet and the whole population gasped.

"Wow...that's Hiccup?!" Exlamated Ruffnut.

"Ok, i know that i changed a little but really everyone has to be surprised by how i look?"

"A little...?" Tuffnut said.

"Astrid, the scar please."

"Y-yes."

Hiccup leaned over her to give her acces at his face. He closed his eyes to make it more simple to Astid.

"T-there is a scar."

"Then you must really be Hiccup... but how? And why did you wanted to keep the secret? And how did you lose your leg?"

"I don't know. Because i knew no one would belive me. In my first war."

"War?" Asked Hiccup.

"Yeah. Where i killed my first and last dragon. The second...i fought with Drago Bludfist."

"WHAT?! How could i have let you to fight with that mad man?!"

"YOU WERE DEAD!" Roared Hiccup.

"...what?"

"Drago used my friend and controlled him to kill you. After that i took my friend back and defeated Drago. Then i was made chief."

"..." stoick was shocked. He died by the hand of Hiccups friend? How hard must have been on him to forgive his friend." Did..did you forgave your friend?"

"Yes. He didn't wanted to. And if we are at the page of confessions, let's get to one of the most serious secrets."

"And that's it?" Asked stoick prepareted for whatever it would be.

"We made peace with dragons."

"...WHAT?!" roared again Stoick. Whatever he was waiting for, this wasn't it.

"But! I have good news too! You accepted them after my friend saved my life! And you had one too!"

"YOUR FRIEND IT'S A DRAGON?! HOW COULD YOU BEFRIEND A DRAGON?!"

"It was my choice. You respected it and you accepted it. I can prove it. Hiccup, get Hook-the nightmare out."

"Huh? Ah, ok!"

"Astrid get out of the way."

"Hiccup, stop NOW!"

"Not only if you listen to me. I was already disowned by you once. The second time doesn't hurt as much as before. I quess."

In the front of everyone, hiccup, both of them, befriended the nightmare.

"I can also bring Toothless. My friend. Well, this times hiccup's friend. But please, accept it! They don't do it because they want. They do it because they were commanded too."

"You were at it's nest?"

"We already had this conversation once. The second time it's boring." As he said this, the younger hiccup went to find toothless. Astrid went with him too.

Not a minute later, two Toothless arrived at the arena.

"Your dragon it's a Nightfury?!" Shouted Gobber.

"Yep, pretty cool, right?" Shouted both of hiccups at the same time.

"Bud! I missed you!" Said the older one to his nightfury. Toothless too was leaning in his touch and purred. He missed his human too. He jumped on him and began to lick him lovingly.

"Bud, you KNOW that it doesn't wash out. So father, you accept it ?"

"How is the village?"

"Peaceful. And great."

"Then i guess i have to, aren't i?"

No one could argue with their chief, so they just looked at the two pairs.

They were weird.

"Tell me son. Do you have anything else to confess?"

"Yes. Another two or three things. But not now or you'll die early."


	2. Chapter 2

That night the whole Berk partied. Not so unusually. But the reason was. They were celebrating the new peace between the dragons. Hiccup-the older one-made sure to tell his father about the Red Death. Tomorrow afternoon he and the other dragon riders were supposed to go and kill it. He was going to let the younger him to be the hero this time too. Not that he would know. Not until the battle.

If they weren't gonna have guests, everything was going acord the plan. And by guests, he meant his friends and girlfriend.

In the great hall, at the chief table, he stood beside his father and the younger him. Toothless-both of them- stood outside. His buddy was talking with the other dragons. They made sure to make them sane again from the queen's brainwash.

The teens were questionating him about the future. Almost the most of them asked about how awesome were they or if they have girlfriends or a boyfriend. Astrid just asked about the village and her Stormfly.

The younger him was quiet. He listened very close and absorbed the new about the future eagerly.

"Hey, Hiccup! The older one. Do you have a girlfriend? Or are you married?" Asked Ruffnut. She as always showed interest in handsome men. And he wasn't falltering himself. That was just what Astrid said.

That question made him pause. He waited a few seconds. He looked at the faces of Astrid and the younger him. Both of them listened closely. His father too. And the whole hall.

"That's right, son. Tell us. You should have a girl in your mind for marrying."

"Yes i have. She is my fiance."

"Haha! I knew it! Gobber, you own me two fishes!"

"Dad!" Said exasperated both Hiccups.

"What? I have trust in you."

"Gee. Thanks, i guess."

"And? Who is she?"

"I can't really tell you that. She will appear soon."

"Not even an hint?"

"Hmmm...i guess. She...is beautifull. She is a Valkirie, i guess. She and her dragon are very fast. If she wouldn't already be my fiance, i would ask her to be my wife a hundred times. And i am sure that if she wasn't the girl that the chief is smitten for, she would have a lot of suitors."

"So you're smitten after her, huh?" Asked snotlout grinning.

"Yeah. And you after Ruffnut."

"What?!"

"It's true. Even if she is married with Fishlegs."

"Wait, what?"

Hiccup looked at his younger self. He began to understand who the girlfriend was.

"And what about Astrid? Does she has someone?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. She does. And she loves him. In fact, i think thah she told me that even at this age, she liked him. Right, Astrid?"

Everyone was looking at her. She was burning red.

"And how would YOU know? Even if you are the chief." Asked Ruffnut again.

"She told me. We are best friends and she is a close advisor."

"Whoa! Who would have thought that you would be the type of man who would have an affair?" Asked Tuffnut mockingly.

"Excuse me? I am not the one who is faithful to a chick. A real chick."

"Yeah?! How does she looks?"

"Tuffnut. She has feathers."

"She's an angel?!"

"No! She's a chicken! The one that gives you your eggs every morning!"

"That's a tragic story..."

"For sure. And i am not having an affair. One. I love my fiance. Two. She would kill me."

"Well. I guess this is enough for now. Tomorrow is a great day. You all should go to sleep." Stoick commanded.

The night went well. The next morning...not so well. Let's say that Loki has a soft spot for our Hiccup. He can't not prank him.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning, tha two Hiccups stood discussing about the older's inventions.

"Wow. So you really can fly?"

"For sure. You see, it took me a while to understand the mecanics behind a dragons flying. But it was worth. If on Toothless is awesome, then on your own...you can't even describe the feeling."

"Oh, damn. You have to teach me!"

"No can do, boy. You have to learn on your own. I did it. You can too."

"Alright. I can see the logic. Oh, is that why you refused to tell us stories about the future?"

"Well, one of them."

"And... the other?"

"What's the fun?"

"Oh, great. When i grow up, i am gonna be a tuffnut and ruffnut with brains."

"Hahaha. That's a good one."

"Soo...is she really the one?"

"Hm? Oh, yes."

"And how exacly did you made her fall in love with you? I was so sure that she hates me!"

"Calm yourself. I didn't do anything. The job was already done years ago. So, in this time, she fell in love with us one year ago."

"One year ago? But that's when..."

"Yes. That's when she almost got raped by a stranger fisherman who came on this island secretly. He was hiding in the baths when Astrid came in without a single weapon and attacked her. It was a pure coincidence that we where on the mens side of baths. We heard that and threw her a knife. She almost killed the man when we entered with dad. The incident wasn't made public, but it pretty much shaked Astrid. The fisherman got killed. After that she avoided us. When i asked my time Astrid why, she said that i thought that she was weak. Apparently, the thing that made her fall in love with us was our words that night. You still remember?"

""Don't worry. You did well. Very well. You're safe now, Astrid. You're strong and safe. No one gonna touch you anymore." That was?"

"Yep."

As he wanted to say another thing, a thunder made it's way in the sky.

Hiccup the older paled.

"Oh, no..." he murmured while he made his way outside.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Everything. It's seems that we have some quests."

The two arrived in the plaza to look at a crowd. They were dragons too. Almost too familiar dragons.

"Damn it!" Hiccup the older swore as he and the other one went into the crowd.

"I ask you again. Who are you and where are we?!" Shouted a female voice. An angry, familiar voice.

"Hey! Hey, hey, it's ok. We are safe here! Calm down gang!"

"Hiccup...?" The others asked.

"In person. So, can you put down your weapons-whoa!"

He was intrerupted by a person. That person jumped him and put him on the ground with her axe on his neck.

"I swear that you said the other part of the earth. Not on another time! This is Berk. I know it. But how...? And when..?"

"Well, glad that you put your weapon down, my dear. Sorry about that. Not on purpose, i swear. I missed you too."

By that time, the younger versions of the gang arrived too together with Stoick and Gobber.

At the sign of a dead former chief, the future ones gasped for a need of air.

"Wha-Stoick? That means...before the Red Death?"

"Yes, and yes. Well, not that i don't like it, but please let me stand up."

After he was steady on his foot, he looked at the younger them and spoke.

"Ahem. As you already probably found out, these persons are the future you. The with the nightmare is Snotlout, the gronkles is Fishlegs, Ruff and Tuff, obviously, and this one is my girlfriend and fiancee."

"Oh, so you are! Can you tell me your name?" Asked Stoick gleefull.

"No-!" Shouted the younger Hiccup and Astrid.

"Astrid Hofferson the Fearless, sir." She said in an even voice taking her hood down. She briefly took notice of the younger Hiccup and her heart thumped inside her as he looked at him. He was so cute when they were that age!

Everyone beside the future ones was silenced. The younger ones were red in faces. The older Hiccup was grinning. He sure found the situation amusing. Stoick and Gobber and the others were gapping and looked like fishes.

An ideea strucked the older Hiccup. His arm found it's way on Astrid's torso. The girl looked at him and raised an eyebrown. He blinked one eye and she understood the ideea. She smirked and touched his nose with her nose. He asked.

"Hows home?"

"Oh, good. She let me go and bring you back. When the others heard, they wanted too to go. Then we got stucked in a storm and arrived here."

"Hmm...and you're ok?"

"Of course."

"That's good. Missed me?"

"Hm. A lot."

She smiled as he kissed her gently. The reactions were amusing.

The younger one had enough of this and screamed bloody murder.

"W-what are you two doing?! In the morning and in front of a crowd?! Does the older me have no shame?!"

"Nope. Not when i spent six years with him. And i don't think that kissing does have something with shame here. Belive me, you have to put your hands on him faster. You don't know what i have to endure back home. Damn fangirls."

"What?" Asked confused the younger hiccup. He will have fangirls?

"Oh, i am so sorry that i look good. Your words not mine."

"Whatever. Lifes boring if you dont have girls to beat up."

By now, the younger Astrid had her cheek on fire. She couldn't think straight. So she fleed. She took her stormfly and flew away.

"Hiccup. I think you have to go after her." said the older one.

"I think you're right."


End file.
